A Fallen Leader
by Lotte-Bubbles
Summary: Song fic, oneshot, During ROTF-Ironhide deals with the loss. Chromia and Ironhide-Impled Optimus Elita. Spoilers. Read&Review. Flamers Come and Get ME! Slight fluff between Ironhide and Chromia.


Hello:D this is a small one shot- it is after optimus is brought back to base-ironhide reaction and a lsight bit of fluff with Chromia-SongFic, hit me while watching 10000osng count donw, heard the song mind ran away with me:P

enjoy-spoilers for ROFT(hopefuly you've all seen it by now)

oh and in my mind the motor bike in ROTF are'

Purple:Acree

Blue:Chromia

Red/Pink:Elita-One.

I know the there is a debate over who or what is in the movie thats how it is in my fics.

* * *

"Ironhide!" he looked up, a soft voice called him, he would know that voice if he was offline.

"Chromia" he said as she rolled over, switching to feet she stood.

"we have to leave, the humans..." she trailed off, a hand brushing his face plate, for once she was near the same height, he slumped even more.

"The humans,pfft" he scoffed "they can frag themselves" he growled, at her, though his anger not meant for his bonded, he was angry beyond belief at the humans actions, he was thier leader, thier Prime, did they not understand the signifagance of his death?

I wasn't perfect

I've Done a lot of stupid things

Still no angel

I wasn't looking for forgiveness

Wasn't laid out by my pride

Shocked by her attention

And someone signed me up for love

I didn't want it

And now I can't live without it

" 'hide, we have to leave, you can't wage a war on your own, even you'd have a hard time against enough humans" she knew his mind as well as her own, after all she'd seen it many a time. And she knew he was contemplating going on a rampage.

"Prime...he'd" she stopped when she saw his glare. She cringed slghtly.

"Primes dead, what does it matter, Ratchet was right, we should leave" he was sulking now, and all it did was enrage her.

"Snap out it!" she had, had enough of his sparkling behaviour, they didn't have time for this sort of slag "I don't care if you agree with ratchet or want to tear him a new exhaust! You are in charge now!" she knew it was true, with the death of Jazz two years ago and Prowls absence Ironhide was next in line. she stood glareing at the fallen mech, hands on hips she was a dauntig figure for many a mech, Autobot and 'Con alike.

She changed my life

She cleaned me up

She found my heart

Like only a woman can

She pulls me up

When she knows I'm sad

She knows her man

Like only a woman can

"But I shouldn't be! Primus! I can't lead, I can't deal with the slag, I'm a fighter! And the God Damed Humans! Did you even hear them! Scrap! They called him scrap!" he'd had a surge of energy added to his anger, his rant had made him stand, she walked over, holding him close her head resting over his spark.

"I know, and it shook me to the core, seeing him so still, so lifeless, and then there's Elita... I'm not sure she'll pull out of this... you know what its like Ironhide, to lose somthing so suddenly, and not be there to help..." she refered to thier troubled past, no details where needed. Chromia had taken this as hard as any. Though she knew Ironhide took it worst...second to Elita of course. She was still in shock, unable to transformer into an alt-mode she had just stood there until he knees gave out, she held him, growling and hissing even as the humans tried to come close, she sobbed, Chromia guessed she still was. She held Ironhide close, he'd been Prime guardian since...hell she didn't even know how long. She was patient while he stood there, he needed her emotionally, she could be kind and patient, two things Ironhide had never mastered.

"What's the point? We can't do this without him, we never could, he's just gone..." it was rare for Ironhide to break down like this.

She's kind of perfect

She's kind of everything I'm not

Yeah, she's an angel

And it's amazing how she's patient

Even more at times I'm not

She's my conscience

And who decided I'd be hers

I wanna hate them

Cos now I can't live without her  
"I, I don't know what I want to do... I want to fight, to tear them limb from limb, to hear them beg for death...but I can't do it, I much as I want to I just can't, I can't do it for revenge, it's like Prime is standing behind me, telling me revenge won't do any good. Then I don't want to fight, no... I don't want you to fight... I can't bear the thought of my life without you...you know this...after...well you know" he couldn't say it aloud, it hurt too much after more the ten thousand years.

"yeah I know" she whispered. Gazing at her optics she saw the mech she'd known all those years ago, before war, before he grew a shell that kept almost everyone or thing out. She was one of maybe three-well two now-people that could get past it. He smiled, it was becoming rarer and rarer for even her to see a genuine smile form her mech. She ran a hand along his jaw, tugging lightly she pulled his head down, placing a light kiss on his lips. She had missed this, the humans didn't know they had mates, she didn't want them to. He kissed her back lifting her up, hugging her close.

Oh, and she changed my life  
She cleaned me up

She found my heart

Like only a woman can

She pulls me up

When she knows I'm sad

She knows her man

Like only a woman can

Like only a woman can

" I know it's hard but please, for me, for **him**, please just come with me, I know it hurts and I want them to know how it hurts but they don't and I don't think they will, we have to, Ironhide please, for **him**. Just hold on, a little longer" she begged him, he was strong enough to pull through this, she didn't know about some of the others...they needed someone in charge.

He sighed, and she knew she'd won for now, he would pull it together. She left him alone for a few minutes knowing he'd need the time.

And who decided I'd be hers

I wanna hate them

Cos now I can't live without her

Ohhhh

He looked around the room, he was in an ordinary hanger, it meant no more to him than any of the others. But he looked at it, he knew it was a turning point. If he liked it or not he was commander of the Autobots... he wanted to say until Prime came back or Prowl arrived, he didn't want it, he never had, he only agreed to be TIC(third in Command) because there was another mech to take over, it wouldn't be him, more so he did it for prime, so he was there for him. And now when he had needed him the most he hadn't been, and it tore him up inside. He shoved it aside, although feeling guilty about it he walked out of the building, he was Chromia covered in alt-mode, Elita between her and Arcee.

-: thank you... I... I needed that:-

-: no need, is my job, if I didn't do it well there would have been many dead mechs and organics a lot earlier:- he smiled, even though he knew it was mostly true.

He looked at Primes body, when he gazed back he caught sight of Lennox, his face was unreadable to the mech.

"I wish I could say everything will be fine, but it won't be. And all I can promise is that as long as it's possible I'll stay at your side. You guys are our best hope...they just don't see it" Lennox's words were soft and would only have been picked up by an Autobot or human very close by.

Ironhide spoke, his voice full of honesty "as will we. Till all are one" he murmured, just loud enough for the human to pick up. Will nodded.

Epps walked over and Ironhide went to ratchet, he didn't speak, they just stood and watched their fallen leader be loaded up into the plane, along with the rest of the team, their hopes were with Bumblebee and the Twins.

She changed my life

She cleaned me up

She found my heart

Like only a woman can

She pulls me up

When she knows I'm sad

She knows her man

Like only a woman can

Like only a woman can

Like only a woman can

Like only a woman

Like only a woman can

Well there it is. I hope Ironhide seemed Ironhidey, and as with Chromia- I haven't got much knowledge on her, alot of her personality that I see her with has come from fics I've read with her in them.

Review pwease:D

Oh and the next chappy of A night too Remember is almost ready, just tweaking:D

'live as if you were to die tomorrow, learn as if you were to live forever'

Gandi

and to all those people worried about thier maths

"do not worry about your difficulties in mathematics; I can asure you mine are still greater"

Einstein

mum has random posters in the study-i blame her

TransformersLover95 Away!...bugger! I cant fly....yet...(runs out)

(runs back in) oh, and i dont own anything! (runs aay faster in other direction- asorted mechs chasing)

ENJOY!


End file.
